


so much better

by RRHand



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Farmer Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Modern Era, Multi, Musician Jaskier | Dandelion, War Veteran Geralt of Rivia, Writer Yennefer of Vengerberg, but it's barely mentioned, french countryside, geraskefer, its just them being cute in france, kinda hahaha, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRHand/pseuds/RRHand
Summary: The best thing about waking up at 4a.m. is that, by 4p.m., everything is done. The chickens are fed, the crops are watered, the weeds have been picked out and the horses have been cared for. By then, Geralt has already checked the new seeds growing in the nursery and picked what can be picked.Sure, Yenn and Jas aren’t all that favorable to the wake-before-sunrise thing, but as long Geralt is in the house to eat breakfast and lunch with them, they accepted that his morning ritual of taking care of their garden and their animals helps Geralt more than he can say.or Geralt, Yenn and Jaskier move to France!!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	so much better

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is very self-indulgent, just picnics under the sun and cottagecore vibes! hope you like it!! see u at the end!!

The best thing about waking up at 4a.m. is that, by 4p.m., everything is done. The chickens are fed, the crops are watered, the weeds have been picked out and the horses have been cared for. By then, Geralt has already checked the new seeds growing in the nursery and picked what can be picked.

Sure, Yenn and Jas aren’t all that favorable to the wake-before-sunrise thing, but as long Geralt is in the house to eat breakfast and lunch with them, they accepted that his morning ritual of taking care of their garden and their animals helps Geralt more than he can say.

And it does, it truly does. When Jaskier mentioned, for the first time, moving to somewhere else, somewhere further from the city, Geralt was up in arms. It would be too distant for him to drive to work everyday and Yenn liked living in the heart of the city and Jas hated the countryside and their life was perfect, for Geralt, just perfect. No need to change anything.

What he hadn’t noticed, back then, or didn’t want to notice, was that things were far from perfect. Work was steadily getting more and more dangerous, even with Geralt stationed home, and keeping his relationship a secret was taking a toll on Geralt’s mental health. The night that Geralt got almost killed on base was the last straw for them; Yenn and Jaskier bought the house two days after Geralt woke up from his induced coma and barely waited for Geralt to be honorably discharged to move to the french countryside.

Geralt was too busy recovering, in the first months, to really take a look on the whole property. But, gradually, he got better and started to go to the farmer’s market and learned what kind of things they could plant and got some chickens and got Roach and things got better. Jaskier would even say they thrived in there; Geralt with his garden that became a small farm, Yenn, who found the silence of their home a much better place to write her books, and Jaskier, that transformed gardens and books and warm sun in album after album.

Geralt can easily admit, now, 4 years later, that it was the best decision that was ever taken for him and they can finally say that their house was also their home.

A home that allowed Geralt to, after a full day of work around the house, lay down in the warm grass, in the middle of the trees in a soft cotton blanket and let the sun shine on his pale skin. A home that allowed Geralt to relax and rest and exist without the restraints of uniforms and commanding officers and _Don't Ask, Don't Tell_ 's. A home that let Geralt have, and keep, the most important things in his life - the most important people. 

"Love, you there?" Jaskier's voice flies through the air to where Geralt is laying. 

Jaskier made a custom of it too. Everyday, near 5p.m., when Yenn is close to finishing her work and Geralt is idling around the gardens, taking in the fresh air and the freedom, he stops whatever he is doing for the day and comes outside to spend some time with his husband. He usually brings some fruits to snack on, protected by shades of the trees, while they wait for Yennefer to join them. 

"Here," the blond answers, raising one of his hands in the air, then putting it under his head again.

He can hear Jaskier cooing over their growing cherry tomatoes as he comes closer to where Geralt is. He's laying in their favorite spot, a little removed from the main area of their property, by the edges of the garden and on the opposite side of the stable. Yennefer was the one, actually, that, within a week of their move, found out this place; after spending the whole afternoon outside, she came inside to dinner claiming she had discovered the perfect place and she was right. The sun hits differently here and the breeze is softened by the woods and it feels like a bubble of their own. When it's just the three of them, enjoying each other's company and being absolutely in love. 

"Hey there, Mister. Watch'a doing?" Jaskier appears through the foliage, a picnic basket in his arms and a smile in his face. Geralt can't help to smile back - Lord knows he's way more used to the action than when they met. 

"Hey, Jas. Just resting."

Jaskier puts the basket down in the grass and drops next to Geralt, stretching himself along the blond's body and resting his head on his husband's chest. Geralt loops an arm around his shoulders and sighs. If anyone told him ten years ago that he would, indeed, meet someone that loved him, that he'd meet, not only one, but of them and that he would become a farmer in the french countryside, Ger would probably tell them they're insane, but lo and behold, here he is. 

"What did you bring that you needed the basket for?" Geralt asks against soft brown locks and Jas raises just enough to look at him, using his chest as support. 

There's an easiness to Jaskier, since they came to France, that makes Geralt wonder if this was their destiny from the beginning. Jas looks settled, his wild energy blending with the air around them, looks happy. 

"Well," he starts with a smile, "it's Friday!" 

Geralt chuckles. "Yes, love, it is. We have the same calendar, you know?" 

"Hey!" Jaskier swats playfully G's arm. "I meant, it's Friday! So I brought some cheese, and some fruits and..." he draws it out, but Geralt is already smiling, knowing what it is. "A bottle of champagne!" 

Geralt laughs with Jaskier's sound of triumph. "Fair, it truly is Friday. Sounds delicious, Jas." 

"I know, right? You know what else I was thinking?"

"What?" Geralt starts drawing circles on his back, on the thin material of Jaskier's yellow shirt. 

"Yenn's birthday is around the corner and we haven't thought anything yet," he grimaces, "at least, I haven't."

"Yeah, about that," Geralt stretches a bit. "I was thinking about making something in here, something covered and with a sofa, maybe, or some cushions. What do you think?"

Jaskier lets out an enthusiastic laugh. "I think she's gonna love it and it's way better than just buying her anything. She likes when we make stuff for her."

He hums, remembering Yenn's reaction, on her last birthday, when Jaskier wrote a love song about and to her. Yennefer is, without a doubt, one of the most beautiful women of the whole world, but there's something about her in the moments that she notices that she, too, is above all in their lives; when she notes Jaskier or Geralt taking time off of their day to do something that they know is going to please her - she's breathtaking. 

"Hey!" And speaking about her, Yenn speaks, standing in the main door of their house. "You two have everything in there?"

Jaskier sits up, laughing and waving at Yenn. "Yes, love, c'mon! We won't start drinking without you and I want to drink!"

Yenn laughs, loud and joyous, like she does everything, and soon she's draping herself in Geralt's other side.

"Drinking at 5p.m.? What are we celebrating, babe?" 

They sit up and Jaskier passes them their champagne flutes. 

"Well, mostly I just feel like drinking a little with the two of you on this extraordinary day," Jas winks and Yenn cackles while Geralt just looks at him, amused. "But we can choose something to celebrate," he gestures around, "I'm sure we can find something!"

Geralt moves slightly and leans against a tree, Yennefer settling in the middle of his legs and resting on his chest and Jaskier on his right side, with Geralt's arms around his waist and his legs intertwined with Yenn's. 

"Well, I can choose one thing," Yenn says, lifting her flute. "To the fact that my editor finished revising my book and it should be published next month!" 

Geralt hisses out a " _yes!_ " and Jaskier screams and throws his arms around Yenn. 

"Are you kidding with us? Your editor is finally satisfied?" 

She laughs. "No! I'm serious! He called today to tell me the news!" 

Jaskier whoops again and kisses her, then lifts his flute in the air. "To the publication of Yenn's book." 

After a round of cheers and drinks, Yenn rests back in G's chest. She grabs a strawberry from the basket and gives it to Geralt while Jaskier nibbles on a piece of cheese. 

"Okay, I can go next," Jaskier says while Geralt murmurs.

"Is this going to be a thing?" 

Yenn and Jas answer him, synchronised. "Yeah, it is." 

Geralt laughs, happiness warming his chest and he squeezes a bit both of them just to hear them squeak.

"To the fact that," Jaskier says, lifting his flute and being followed by Yenn's and G's. "I just finished another song and I just have to write another before we can release the album."

Yenn and Geralt cheers, dropping kisses in Jas cheeks and watching him blush. 

"How come you haven't played it for us yet?" Geralt asks, putting a longer lock of hair behind Jaskier's ear. 

"I finished it literally minutes before coming outside." Yenn narrows her eyes at him, giving him a skeptical look. "Okay, okay, I can get my guitar later and play it."

"I'm sure it's great, Jas," Yenn says, smiling at Jaskier. He smiles back at her and then turns to Geralt. 

"Your turn, love."

Geralt hums and raises his almost empty flute. "To the fact that the tomatoes are growing fast and well and I haven't had any problems with them yet." 

His husband and his wife clink their flutes and cheer.

"That means we're gonna have tomatoes soon?" Yenn asks and he chuckles at her enthusiasm. 

"I think it's gonna take a little longer. Maybe another one and a half, two months before I can start putting them on our table."

Jaskier shuffles closer, resting his head on Geralt's shoulder and putting his hand in Yenn's thigh. 

"It's okay. Now we have all the time in the world, just for us." 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it! kudos and comments are super welcome! if you enjoy my work, please consider supporting me! see you guys next time!


End file.
